Wanna Be Your Girlfriend
by thrnbrooke
Summary: Draco meets someone from his past.  Slash  HPDM  Crossdressing!Harry
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything. I'm just playing in JKR's world. Not responsible for minor's reading this!

HPHPHPHP

Applying kohl to her bottom lids Jamie was pleased with her look. The short black mini showed off her long legs, the silver halter showed just enough cleavage to be sexy and being backless teased. She wore her waist length hair down tonight. No ponytails, buns or braids tonight.

"Jamie are you ready yet?" a voice yelled from downstairs.

"I'm coming Hermione. Just a sec."

"Come on Jamie we're late now as it is," a male voice added.

"I'm coming. " One last look and Jamie picked up her small purse from her bed and hurried out the door. Standing on the top step she waited for their attention. "Well?"

"Blimey Jamie if I didn't know…." Ron started.

"You look wonderful!" Hermione added. "Shall we go?" She held out the portkey. When all three were touching it she uttered the password.

HPHPHPHPHP

Jamie was the only one standing as they landed in a brightly lit room. They could vaguely hear music behind the doors.

"May I check your things?" a girl asked behind a counter. Hermione and Ron checked their coats. '

"Where's Potter?" a voice drawled from behind them. "Don't tell me he couldn't make it." The three friends turned to see Draco Malfoy leaning against another door. Decked out in skin-tight "pour me in" black leather pants and a dark blue silk shirt with only 2 buttons done up he was in a word looking yummy!

"Jamie! You came!" Pansy squealed! She came and hugged the other girl.

"There's my favorite model!" Blaise smiled pecking her on the cheek.

"So this is the famous Jamie Evans Blaise keeps ranting about?" Draco questioned eyeing her up and down.

"Blaise darling you talk about me?" the girl purred.

"All the time," Pansy answered. "Good thing I'm not a jealous woman."

"Aww. You know my heart belongs to you love," Blaise returned.

"Alright you two. I was promised dancing. I can't wait to get on the dance floor," Jamie told them giving a little dance to the music. "Coming or am I going out there on my own?" she asked over her shoulder heading for the door.

"I don't know how you dance in those things!" Hermione scolded.

"Practice love. Practice." Jamie opened the door and was immediately swallowed up by the crowd.

"Where did she go?" Ron wondered. Hermione pointed to the center of the dance floor where Jamie was surrounded by guys and even a few girls. Ron just shook his head.

"Your girl is a bit of a slut eh Blaise?" Draco sneered. He found himself up against the wall.

"Just because she ignored you doesn't make her a slut. Watch what you say Malfoy," Ron growled.

"I'd watch it if I were you Draco. She's well protected," Pansy told him putting away her wand. "If Weasley doesn't take care of things one of us will." Draco smirked and then wondered off.

"She still gets under his skin," Blaise told the others.

"That's why we're going to get them together," Hermione reminded.

"You think Jamie will tell him?" Pansy questioned.

"She'll have to if they start a relationship," Ron answered.

"Well we've got to get them to the relationship stage first. So who's going to go babysit Draco and convince him to go make nice?" Blaise wondered. Everyone turned to look at him. "I figured," he sighed. "The things I do to make people happy." He kissed Pansy and then stalked off after his wayward friend.

"We better go keep Jamie out of trouble," Hermione offered. She watched as Jamie jerked her arm out of a man's grasp. "Looks like she just beat her own record." Ron started forward but stopped as Draco got there first. The two men exchanged words and then two very large men came and escorted the other man away. Jamie allowed Draco to take her hand and lead her to a stairway. The three exchanged looks and then hurried for the steps.

HPHPHPHPHP

Jamie let the music take her over. She didn't notice the people surrounding her. Her body swayed to the music. One arm was raised above her head as her hips kept the beat. She closed her eyes and just danced.

"Let's go make our own music," a voice spoke into her ear as two arms encircled her waist. Jamie pulled away.

"No thanks," she yelled over the music.

"You know you want to. You may be saying no but your body is screaming yes," he yelled grabbing her arm and pulling her towards his chest. She jerked her arm out of his grasp and stepped back.

"I said no! Go away!"

"You're coming with me." He growled trying to grab hold of her again.

"The lady said no," a voice growled grabbing the man's arm.

HPHPHPHP

Draco leaned against the bar. A glass of scotch was handed to him. He couldn't take his eyes off that girl. She seemed so familiar. Raven black hair and emerald green eyes. Reminded him of Potter. Potter. Why was he thinking about that git? Couldn't even see fit to show up. Why did he expect him to? Not like he and Potter were friends or anything.

"I don't want to talk about it," Draco told Blaise as he joined him. Draco slammed his glass down on the bar and stormed off. Confused Blaise watched him until he noticed where Draco was headed and what was going on. He started after his friend.

Draco grabbed the offender and growled, "The lady said no."

"And you are?" the man argued.

"The owner of this club and her date," Draco hissed. He looked at Jamie to see if she'd argue. She just stepped towards him.

"You shouldn't let your woman alone if you don't want others stepping up," the man sneered.

"I think it's time for you to go," Draco informed him as two burly men took up the spaces beside the other man. "Please escort him out."

"You got it boss," they replied in unison as they each took an arm and practically dragged him off.

"Thank you," Jamie mouthed.

"Come upstairs. We can talk and you can dance without anyone bothering you," Draco leaned over and whispered in her ear. He held out his hand. "Join me?" Jamie took his hand and he led her through the crowd. Blaise was waiting at the steps and their other three friends joined them soon after. A rope was lifted and the six headed up the stairs.

A bar sat off to the side, and a couple of sofas set close to the short wall made up most of the landing. A few closed doors could be seen in the shadows if you looked. The walls were draped in long black silk.

Draco led Jamie to a couch and sat down beside her. The others joined them.

"Thank you again," Jamie smiled. "He just wouldn't take no for an answer," she told them.

"Well you're safe up here and can dance to your heart's desire," Draco informed her. She shyly smiled at him. Blaise got up and headed for the bar. He poured drinks for everyone. Looking up her caught a figure heading for them. With a groan he picked up the drinks and headed for the others.

"Draco darling," a voice simpered. "I've been waiting for your call."

"Nikita," Draco greeted standing up. The woman practically threw herself at him and then proceeded in trying to eat his face. Draco finally managed to untangle himself from the woman and pulled out his handkerchief and started wiping his face. She on the other hand tried to drape herself on him.

"Draco, I want you," she boldly told him. "Philip is waiting for us in the green room. "

"Nikita I have guests," Draco scolded.

"So? You own the place. You can do what you want," she reminded him.

"Not now. Go play," he forcefully told her lightly pushing her away.

"Just who are these people?" she demanded.

"That is not any of your concern," he said trying to remain calm.

"Is she your date?" the woman screeched pointing at Jamie.

"Yes," Draco told her as Jamie shook her head.

"You won't last an hour," she sneered looking Jamie up and down. "He'll be bored as soon as he beds you." Jamie rolled her eyes. "You'll be back," she smiled at Draco before storming off. Jamie stood up.

"Well on that note I think I'm going to go home," she informed them.

"What? Just because of that?" Draco demanded.

"Not only that. I have an early morning tomorrow," Jamie replied as she kissed everyone's cheek but Draco's. "Good night everyone. Blaise I'll see you tomorrow." Jamie apparated away.

"Smooth Draco," Pansy scolded. "You normally let your whore's have free reign?"

"No and that problem will be gone by morning," he growled. Draco turned to Ron and Hermione. "Where is Potter?"

"Draco you know we're not going to tell you. If Harry wants to see you he'll come see you," Hermione told him.

"Why does she look like Potter?" Draco wondered. No one answered. Blaise started asking about the club and the subject was quickly dropped though Draco would look off into space every so often.

HPHPHP

Jamie quickly threw up the wards around the house and practically ran up the stairs. She spelled away the makeup, kicked off her shoes and hung up her dress. She braided her hair as she stood in front of her mirror.

'He'd never look at me,' she thought. 'No matter what I look like.' Tears slid down her cheeks as she slipped into her bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Draco meets someone from his past. H/DWarnings: Cross-dressing, slash, het (D/OC)Rating: MatureDisclaimer: Going to try my first true slash story. Warnings and rating are subject to change with the chapters. I don't own anything. I'm just playing in JKR's world. Not responsible for any minors reading this. Warnings and Rating subject to change.

Jamie woke the next morning with sticky cheeks and itchy eyes.

'I swore I wouldn't cry over him anymore,' Jamie sighed heading into the bathroom for a quick shower. 'Won't change anything…' Stepping into the shower the glamour was dropped. A flat chest, a nicely formed six pack and an adam's apple was revealed. Memories of Draco 'rescuing' Jamie from that drunk flashed by. Images of Draco in leather and silk. Jamie leaned against the tiled wall and slowly begun to stroke the now hard appendage. A manicured thumb repeatedly rubbed the slit on the up stroke.

"Jamie? Jamie are you decent?" Hermione's voice called from the bedroom.

'Great timing! Hagrid in a bikini.' Jamie mentally cursed. "I'm in the shower Hermione," he called out.

"You better get a move on if you want breakfast. Blaise had to move the location," she informed him.

"Where to?" Jamie questioned.

"Malfoy Manor," she replied.

"No f'ing way!" Jamie yelled back. Stepping out of the shower a large fluffy towel was wrapped around the lithe body. Hermione opened the door and leaned against the doorframe.

"Haven't seen Harry in ages," she told him looking him over.

"Always Harry from the waist down," he reminded her.

"Still. Not often you drop the glamour." A shrug was her only answer. "Breakfast is waiting. You better get a move on. See you downstairs," she said turning and walking away.

'Why Malfoy Manor?' Jamie wondered looking into the mirror. The glamour was carefully reapplied and Jamie went to the wardrobe to find something to wear. She finally settled on a cute little hot pink and black sundress with thin strappy sandals. She threw her hair into a ponytail and quickly hurried to the dining room.

"All you have time for is a muffin," Ron said tossing one over. "We've gotta go." Jamie decided to eat the muffin on the way to the apparition room. "Malfoy has lowered his wards for this."

"Why are we heading there anyway?" Jamie questioned.

"Blaise said the gardens are to die for and would make the perfect backdrop. Now come on," Ron huffed. Jamie took the last bite and took a sip of too hot tea before handing the teacup to a waiting elf. They disappeared with a barely heard 'pop'.

HPHPHPHP

"Master, someone is waiting in the floo to talk to you," a voice softly said while shaking Draco's shoulder.

"Bug off!" Draco yelled pushing the elf away.

"Mister Blaise said to get your lily white arse to the fireplace, sir," the elf told him. One eye opened to reveal a stormy grey iris.

"He did, did he?" The elf nodded. Draco grabbed a dressing gown and stormed over to his fireplace. He lifted the ward and Blaise's smiling face greeted him.

"Knew that would work. Good morning Draco," Blaise cheerfully called.

"What do you want Zabini?" Draco growled.

"The use of your gardens this morning of course," Blaise smiled.

"What? Why?" Draco stammered.

"Because they would make a perfect backdrop for Jamie. Malfoy Manor is known for its gardens," Blaise informed him.

"Of course they are. For Jamie you say? When?" Draco asked.

"In about two hours," Blaise smiled.

"You ask me two hours before you need them?" Draco hissed.

"Well I've got to give me people time to rearrange things," Blaise smirked.

"Fine but you owe me," Draco replied.

"Oh I'll repay you," Blaise leered before ending the connection. Stunned Draco stared at the fire place before coming to his senses. He had to make sure everything was ready!

"Zippy!" Draco bellowed. The elf appeared with a slight bow. "We have guests coming. Make sure everything is in tip top shape. Especially the gardens. Set out refreshments for our guests as well."

"Yes sir. How many is expected?" The elf asked.

"I'm not sure. Just set out a small buffet."

"Of course Lord Malfoy." The elf left immediately to carry out its orders.

'I need a nice long soak,' Draco decided heading for the bathroom.

HPHPHP

Blaise scooted back from the floo and turned to Pansy with a smile.

"Everything going to plan?" she asked.

"Perfectly. Now I have to let Hermione and Ron know. Hermione will make sure the rest of the crew is there," he explained. Blaise turned back to the floo and firecalled Hermione. She squealed excitedly at the news. Gryffindors!


	3. Chapter 3

Jamie smoothed out her dress as she looked around the room. A large green and silver marbled fireplace took up one whole wall.

"Must be where all guests arrive," Ron mused. Jamie shrugged.

"Guests are to follow Mipsy," a little brown-eyed house elf called from the door. The two followed the elf outside the manor to a large rose garden. Blaise was already set up and ordering people around. A long table with various food and drink was formally laid out.

"Well someone goes all out," Jamie smirked.

"Glad you like it," Draco whispered in her ear. Jamie blushes and spun around to be nose to nose with one Lord Draco Malfoy. "Good morning," he greeted; his lips almost brushing Jamie's.

"Good morning," Jamie returned taking a step back.

"Do I make you nervous?" Draco questioned with a smirk.

"Jamie! Good we can get started," Blaise called. Jamie hurried to his side not looking back and missing the lust in Draco's eyes. Pansy took her arm and led the green-eyed model to a pavilion set up for her to change in.

HPHPHPHP

Draco ogled Jamie as she stepped out of the pavilion. Wearing what appeared to be an Indian styled sari with colors to rival fire, Jamie was a breathtaking, exotic goddess and Draco couldn't take his eyes off her. Blaise led her to a gazebo and they set to work. With a wave of a wand a light breeze blew making the cloth dance around the lithe body. Hermione and Pansy watched Draco watch Jamie. They exchanged gleeful looks and shook hands. Their plan was working.

Jamie's next change was a kimono in blues. Blaise led her to a small bridge that ran over a stream in an Asian styled section of the garden. Her long hair arranged in a geisha inspired twist. Draco grabbed a bottle of water as he watched. The two women giggled and wondered how long it would take him to make a move on the model.

Once again Jamie disappeared into the pavilion and this time stepped out in a long green evening gown. The backless gown flowed into a small train that trailed behind the beauty. Blaise had her wander a maze made from rose bushes. Pansy nudged Hermione as Draco disappeared.

"Bet he makes his move now," she whispered. Hermione nodded in agreement.

Blaise snapped away as Jamie headed for the center of the maze. An assistant handed her a wrap to use as she willed. It started draped at her elbows and eventually fell to the floor to be swept up after the model and photographer was out of sight. Jamie's hair tumbled down her back as she removed the carefully placed pins. Finally reaching the center Jamie trailed her fingers in the water that flowed in the fountain.

"And that's a wrap!" Blaise yelled. "Fantastic job people! Jamie you were marvelous!" He kissed her cheek with a smile. "I can't wait to develop the pictures." Jamie smiled and sat down on the fountain wall. "Coming?"

"In a moment. It's so peaceful in here," she told him.

"Want me to wait for you?"

"No. Go ahead. I'll be along shortly." Blaise smiled and disappeared around the corner.

"You look breathtaking," Draco told her suddenly appearing by her side.

"Thank you," Jamie smiled. "You startled me."

"That was not my intention," he said gently pulling her to her feet. "Dance, my lady?"

"But there's no music," she replied. Soft music started to play. Draco swept her into his arms. The two swayed to the music. Draco noticed she fit perfectly in his arms.

'Like she was made to be there,' he mused. Draco tightened his hold and placed tiny little kisses along her throat. "I feel like I know you. Like we've known each other for many lifetimes," he mused. Jamie opened her eyes and pulled out of his arms.

"You don't know me. Not at all," she croaked trying to hide the tears that suddenly sprang to the surface. She turned and picking up the train of her dress ran away. Confused Draco watched as yet again he was left standing alone.

HPHPHPHP

The four looked up as a crying Jamie ran into the pavilion.

"What did he do now?" Pansy growled.

"Let's go talk to her," Hermione offered heading for her upset friend.

"I'm going to go find Draco," Blaise told them. Ron, red faced and fists curled started to go with him. "You wait here in case the girls need you," he ordered the red head. "Safer for Draco that way." Ron nodded in agreement. He wanted to rip the other man's head off. Blaise took off in a fast walk.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Draco meets someone from his past. H/DWarnings: Cross-dressing, slash, het (D/OC), rape (implied)Rating: MatureDisclaimer: Going to try my first true slash story. Warnings and rating are subject to change with the chapters. I don't own anything. I'm just playing in JKR's world. Not responsible for any minors reading this. Warnings and Rating subject to change. Author's Note: Not happy with this chapter but it has some important background in it!

Pansy and Hermione ran into the pavilion to see Jamie throwing things around the small enclosed space. She was changing back into her sundress and sandals.

"Jamie!" Hermione cried. "What is wrong? What happened?" Jamie threw herself at the other woman. The other two women were instantly alarmed. "Jamie, honey. Talk to me," Hermione pleaded.

"Take me home. Please just take me home," Jamie begged.

"Alright lovie. I'll tell Ron to inform Blaise that we're taking you home," Pansy coaxed. "Hermione go ahead and take her home. I'll be there in a bit. Don't lock me out of the ward Jamie." The dark haired beauty nodded. Pansy left the pavilion and Hermione gathered the girl to her and with a pop they were gone.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Pansy stepped outside and told Ron that it was girl time at Jamie's and to please let Blaise know. They'd get in touch with them as soon as Jamie was settled.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. But she's very upset," Pansy informed him. "I better go. Jamie will lock down the wards soon. "

"I'll make sure her things are packed and I'll have them sent to our home. Tell her not to worry about them."

"Will do. Thanks!" Pansy apparated away.

Ron ordered the crew to pack up and had one of Jamie's assistants pack up her stuff. Blaise showed up as the last of the crew was apparating away.

"Where did everyone go?" Blaise questioned.

"The girls have left for Jamie's. What happened? Pansy said she was a wreck," Ron wondered.

"Draco feels that connection," Blaise told him.

"And?" Ron asked.

"He wants to know Jamie and her secrets," Blaise answered.

"Oh man. This might have been a bad plan. We wanted her happy. Not retreating again. If she runs, we might not find her this time."

"I know this." Blaise checked around their area to make sure nothing was missed. "I'm going to go home. Wait for Pansy and hope they came keep Jamie from taking off. "

"Yeah. Guess I'll do the same. "Both men left not noticing Draco listening to their conversation.

'Why would she run? What connection? Someone is going to give me answers!' Draco angrily thought heading to the house. 'I'll just have to have someone find out all they can about Jamie Evans. Wonder if Theo is still doing investigations….'

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hermione helped Jamie into the house and into her bedroom. A pair of cut off sweats and a t shirt was quickly changed into. She was braiding Jamie's hair when Pansy came into the bedroom carrying a tea tray.

"Wanna talk about it love?" Pansy offered. Jamie shimmered into Harry. He brought his knees up to his chest. Both women looked at each other over his bent head. 'This is bad. Very bad. Draco Malfoy what did you do?'

"Harry?" Hermione whispered. She wrapped her arms around him being careful of the long rope like braid.

"Why now? Why?" Jamie sobbed.

"Why what love? What happened?" Pansy kindly asked. Harry told her about the dance and the kisses. He sobbed through Draco's words making it hard to understand.

"Honey that wasn't so bad," Hermione tried to soothe.

"Not sooo bad? How can he know me? He doesn't know anything. Not anything. And it was his choice!" Harry buried his face in his hands. "I waited 'Moine. All day. He never showed. I went everyday for a week. And then….and then… "

"And then you were kidnapped by Dean. I wish we had of figured it out before that happened. Oh Harry if we had only known. We were telling him everything we knew and giving him our plans," Hermione started to cry leaning her forehead on his shoulder.

"Gryffindors aren't supposed to be stalkers, kidnappers and r…." Pansy agreed joining the two hugging friends. She just couldn't bring herself to saying it. Even after all this time. The three cried over memories each wished had never happened. Piled on the bed like puppies the two women gave comfort, love and needed support to their friend.

"Why don't we go away for a weekend?" Hermione suggested. "We can go to the vineyard in France."

"What about the shoots?" Harry asked.

"We double up and get everything done ahead of time," Pansy informed him. "I'll go firecall Blaise and while I'm at it I'll let him know I'm staying here tonight."

"You don't have to do that," Harry told her.

"We want to so no arguing," Hermione demanded. "I'll firecall Ron when you're done.

"Sounds like a plan. Harry why don't you set the wards and get under the covers? Hermione can grab some snacks and I'll grab some movies and we'll watch them here in the bed. Alright?" Harry nodded with a grateful look.

HPHPHPHPHP

"Theo, I'm glad you could make it," Draco greeted his old housemate with a smile.

"You said you needed help. What can I do for you?" Theo smiled taking the offered handshake.

"I need some information. I want to know everything there is to know about Jamie Evans," Draco commanded.

"That model that works for Blaise?" Theo questioned.

"The very same. There is something going on and I want to know what it is. See if you could dig up anything on Potter while you're at it."

"Still hung up on Potter?" Theo smirked.

"Thought we were going to begin something once upon a time. Guess I read the signs wrong," Draco told him with a faraway look. "The others guard him like he's precious treasure. "

"Well after being stalked by his old housemate…."

"What? Stalked? Old housemate?"

"You didn't know? Draco it was all over the place. Dean Thomas was stalking The-Boy-Who-Lived. Kidnapped him and held him hostage for a couple of months. No one is talking about what happened. Potter was found in bad shape. "

"What happened to Thomas?"

"No one that knows is telling."

"Get me all the information on that you can as well Theo." The two men made plans to meet up as soon as Theo could compile all the information. Theo took his leave while Draco poured himself a glass of scotch.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Draco meets someone from his past. H/DWarnings: Cross-dressing, slash, het (D/OC), rape (implied)Rating: MatureDisclaimer: Going to try my first true slash story. Warnings and rating are subject to change with the chapters. I don't own anything. I'm just playing in JKR's world. Not responsible for any minors reading this. Warnings and Rating subject to change

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Draco looked at all the files on Harry Potter that Theo had compiled. Parts of the medical reports were blacked out. The question was why and how far up the chain of command did it go? Harry Potter just disappears and no one looks for him. Only a few sightings but nothing concrete. No clear pictures. It's almost like there's a spell on the pictures to make them blurry.

Switching over to Dean Thomas' file Draco was stunned. He had turned a spare bedroom into a shrine according to the reports. His whole house had things taken from Potter scattered throughout. Old Quidditch and school robes, books and used quills were in class cases. Pictures and drawings on every wall. But the temple room and that's the only thing it could be called was frightening in its obsession. Draco read about the kidnapping, and torture but bits of his transcripts were blacked out as well. The man's trail was held in a closed courtroom with only the Elders and Minister in attendance. The man was stripped of his magic, his memories oblivated and placed in a Muggle prison. Of course a few of the charges were blacked out. Frustrated he threw them down on the desk. Maybe Jamie's file would have some answers.

Opening the file Draco noticed a note from Theo.

_D,_

_Checked out the info. It's all fake. Someone did a fantastic job. Right down to the memory charms but forgot to add 'Jamie' to people's personal home pictures. While teachers remember her no alumni have anything with her in it. The school has old class pictures and she's there but no one has her in their personal picture. Why go to all the trouble? Who is this girl?_

_T_

Knowing he was looking at fake records Draco read up on the life of Jamie Evans. Or rather the life that people want others to believe. Records showed that Jamie went to school in America. A cousin of Zabini's. Blaise had never mentioned an American cousin. The girl sounded British. If Draco didn't know better he'd swear she was a relative of Potter's. But that's impossible. Looking at earlier pictures of the girl the resemblance to Potter was uncanny. While he knew all pureblood families were related to each other, Draco knew no one had intermarried with them since his grandparents. Both of them were only children. They only had one son. Sooo how does she look like Potter? A Zabini with green eyes? Thinking back on what he knew of Blaise's family that wasn't possible either. Draco just couldn't figure it out.

Draco's owl tapping at the window brought him back to the here and now. Placing the file back on his desk Draco stood and stretched before heading towards the window. The owl waited patiently to be allowed inside. Draco opened the window and the owl immediately stuck out its foot. Draco untied the scroll and the handed the owl a treat. Taking the treat and nuzzling the hand, the owl flew towards the owlry. Draco briefly glance d at the wax seal before snapping it and opening the post. He read over it and then started over. Why would he be invited to a Fashion Gala? Reading the name of the event chair he knew he should have been shocked when Pansy's name was listed. He wondered if this had anything to do with Jamie Evans and this connection he had overheard them talking about. Should he walk into this obvious set up? Might be the only way to get close to the model and get his answers. Get close to the model. Now there was an idea. He would ask her to accompany him to the event. Quickly his invitation was written out and sent off to the model. Briefly he wondered if she would accept or should he have invited Potter instead. Potter didn't want to be found. Not to mention that Potter had had his chance and blew it. Why arrange a date, change it and then never show up? Then have the gall to never apologize or send an explanation. Spotting the Thomas folder he remembered when Potter was kidnapped.

'Wasn't that about the same time as….' Draco thought opening the folder. Glancing briefly he paled. No wonder Potter never showed. Knowing what he does now Draco thought back to that time period. Did he still have the notes? If he did they'd be in his trunk in the attic. Did he want to open the past? He remembered seeing Potter a few months later. How pale and sickly the man had been and how cruel and cold Draco had treated him. With a groan Draco realized that must have been shortly after Harry had been released from the hospital. No wonder the man never contacted him. He'd messed things up completely.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The girls stayed a few nights but then they had to return to their husbands. The week had been booked solid trying to free up time for all of them to travel. Harry hoped for somewhere tropical and remote. Somewhere he could be Harry Potter and not worry about people gawking at him. But then again, he was comfortable in Jamie's skin. Harry had two trunks packed. One for Jamie and one for Harry. He laughed as he thought of himself in third person. Every night he fell into bed after a light supper exhausted beyond his imagination. Very little thought was given to one Draco Malfoy.

"Thank Merlin it's Friday!" He said out loud as he waited for his friends to floo over. They had decided to leave that night instead of the next morning. Blaise had promised use of an isolated, private island. Harry couldn't wait! Pansy and Blaise were the first to floo in.

"Going as Harry?" Pansy questioned. "Aren't you afraid someone will see you?" Harry looked to Blaise.

"It's alright Pans, my family owns the island. No one will be there except us and the house elves. The whole island is warded to keep others out," Blaise explained. Pansy nodded in understanding. Hermione and Ron floo'd in arguing as usual.

"Honestly Ronald. It doesn't matter. I've taken care of everything," Hermione scolded him. He just grumbled. Harry laughed to see them acting this way. They both turned to him and smiled. Some things never change.

"Shall we go?" Harry asked once he got himself back under control.

"Aren't you going to get that owl first?" Ron asked pointing to the window. Harry walked to the window and let the owl in. He took the scroll and watched the owl fly away.

"Who is it from?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," he said turning it over to look at the seal.

"That's from Draco," Pansy told him looking over his shoulder at the seal. "Well go on and open it up," she commanded. With a shrug he broke the seal.

_Miss Evans,_

_I do apologize for my forward behavior the last time we met. I realize we don't know each other and I stepped over bounds. I would like to request getting to know each other. I'd like to invite you to the after party for the Fashion Gala. I realize you will be modeling in the event itself but would love to escort you afterwards. Also if it isn't too much trouble I'd love it if we could have dinner before that. A "get to know you" dinner if you will. _

_Sincerely yours,_

_Draco_

Harry handed the letter to Pansy after he read it. She read it and passed it on.

"Well?" she asked. He looked around at all the waiting faces. "I think you should take him up on the offer for dinner. If it goes well then accept his other invitation."

"But I can't," Harry protested.

"You can. You, yourself, said that he didn't know you. Here's your chance," Hermione told him.

"I agree with Hermione," Pansy added. "Besides its only dinner. And it wouldn't hurt to go out with him."

"But eventually he's going to want a relationship," Harry quietly told them.

"And then you'll figure out what to do at that time. Take a chance Harry," Hermione reassured. "Just take it a date at a time." Harry nodded and grabbed some parchment. He looked at them before turning to write the note.

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_I accept your apology. I would like to have dinner with you. Unfortunately I'm going out of town this week. When I return we could have dinner. Let us see how this date goes before agreeing to the Gala. I will contact you upon my return._

_Regards,_

_Jamie Evans_

Harry folded the note and whistled for his owl. A beautiful coal black owl flew through the open window.

"Anubis, I need you to deliver this to Draco Malfoy please," Harry told him tying the scroll to his leg. The owl nodded and flew out the window. Harry sighed and closed it. "Shall we go?" Everyone nodded as Blaise took out the portkey.


	6. Chapter 6

Warnings: Cross-dressing, slash, het (D/OC), rape (implied)Rating: MatureSummary: Draco meets someone from his past. H/DDisclaimer: Warnings and rating are subject to change with the chapters. I don't own anything. I'm just playing in JKR's world. Not responsible for any minors reading this. Warnings and Rating subject to change

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The island was perfect! Tropical flowers bloomed everywhere. The fine, white sand was soft under foot. The breeze kept the temperature comfortable. The ocean was azure and it was like looking through glass. It was amazing and Harry loved it! For the first time in years he dropped all glamours. Most of the time his friends would see him in short, short cut-offs, no shirt, or shoes and his hair in one long braid swaying behind him. Harry would run in the mornings and follow it with a swim. Later he would go snorkeling or scuba diving with Blaise. Harry taught Hermione, Ron and Pansy how to surf. He was a regular beach bum. A night he'd walk along the beach. Sometimes he'd go sailing. It was like watching a teenager and his friends couldn't be happier. They'd never seen him so free.

"I wish we didn't have to leave," Hermione said watching Harry walk along the beach. Every so often he'd pick up a shell or rock and skip it on the water. "Look at him. He's soo relaxed."

"Jamie has obligations," Ron reminded her.

"I know," she said with a sigh. I just wish something good would happen for once," she told him with a sigh.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Draco couldn't find Blaise or Pansy. He'd sent them owls, tried to floo to their home; he even tried to firecall them. No one knew anything. Even the Weasels were missing. He couldn't get information out of the Weasel's family either. Where were they? Was Jamie with them? What did she mean she was going to be away? Where was she going? How long was she going to be gone?

Finally Draco floo'd Blaise's mother. One of her house elves informed him that Master Blaise had taken some people to the family island. The island! Why hadn't Draco thought of that? He wondered if he'd be welcomed. It was rude to just show up but he had to see Jamie. Draco had one of his elves pack him a bag for a few days. He could always come home for more clothes. Once his bag was packed, he shrank it and placed it in his pocket. He quickly found his portkey for the island. Okay so he conveniently forgot to give it back the last time Blaise offered him the island. Good thing too!

It was dark when Draco arrived. Casting a quick tempus Draco learned it was close to midnight. They're probably all in bed. He'd just go inside and find an empty guest room. He'd see them in the morning.

He was heading inside when he was stopped by a voice. "Draco what are you doing here?" Pansy asked looking sharply out the window. Hermione quickly left the room.

"I thought I'd come join you. Blaise did say anytime. I'm not mistaken. Right?" Draco reminded.

"Um… yeah sure. You're always welcome Draco," Blaise told him after a hard swallow. Just what is going on here?

HPHPHPHPHP

Hermione hurried down the beach searching for Harry. She found him sitting on an outcropping of rocks watching the waves. Harry looked up as she ran to him.

"You have to change into Jamie. Malfoy is here," she breathlessly told him. Harry stood up and the glamour rippled into place. His too short shorts became a stunning one piece bathing suit.

"How long is he staying?" she asked Hermione.

"I don't know," Hermione shrugged.

"Good thing I brought clothes then," Jamie said with a sigh.

"I'm sure Blaise would ask him to leave if you wanted," Hermione reassured.

"No. He can stay," Jamie told her.

"Here's a chance to get to know him." Jamie just nodded.

"Guess we should be getting back." Hermione offered a hand to her best friend and together they made their way back to the house.

"It'll be okay Jamie. You'll see," Hermione said hugging her tight. Everyone turned as they walked in the open doors.

"Hello Draco," Jamie greeted. "I didn't expect to see you until I returned to London." She held out her hand to him as she walked closer. Draco took the offered hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed each finger noticing as he did the way Jamie shivered. Blaise stepped up beside them interrupting the moment.

"What are you doing here Draco?" Blaise demanded.

"Well you did say I could visit the island anytime. One of your mother's house elves mentioned you were here so I thought I'd visit. I arrive to find my best friends and… Jamie here," Draco answered never taking his eyes from the raven haired beauty.

"You'll need a room then," Pansy told him.

"Yes thank you," he smiled glancing in her direction. Turning back to Jamie he asked, "Would you care to take a walk before we retire for the night?" Jamie looked to Pansy and Hermione who both nodded.

"I… yes, I'd like that," she shyly answered. Draco offered his arm and she slipped her hand into the crook. Together they walked back into the night.

They walked in silence until they reached the water's edge. "I'm glad I can spend this time with you," Draco explained. Jamie smiled at him. "This can be our chance to get to know one another."

"Why?" Jamie asked.

"There's just something about you…" Jamie started to turn away. "No wait! I understand you have secrets and I'll try to not pry but I really want to spend time with you Jamie. Please say you'll give me this chance." Jamie looked him in the eyes. Draco felt like she was trying to look into his very soul. Finally she turned to look at the water.

"Alright. I'll give you a chance Draco." On impulse he picked her up and spun her around and around. She started to laugh and he lost his heart. Draco knew he could fall in love with this girl. He let her slid down his body until her feet touched the sand.

"You won't regret this," he whispered against her lips. Draco's lips were a breath away from touching hers when Jamie pulled away.

"We should probably go back. The others will be worried," she said stepping back from her. Draco took her hand.

"Alright. I get it. We'll go slow," he gently told her.

"Thank you Draco." They walked back and found their friends still waiting for them. All conversation stopped as they entered. Jamie shared a small shy smile with her friends. Hermione and Pansy returned the smile while Ron and Blaise shared a worried look.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Draco stayed by Jamie's side the rest of the vacation. He only left her to shower and sleep. He was disappointed that they still had not shared a kiss but she would hold his hand when they walked at night. The two would picnic for lunch. While Draco would never tan his skin became sun kissed. Jamie would laugh and tease him about the amount of sun block potion Draco used. He noticed that she used a slightly lower spf then he did. When he asked she told him she had to take care of her skin. Couldn't let it dry out or get leathery. He just laughed and told her that would never happen. Draco had never felt skin so soft and he used a lot of product to make sure his own was baby smooth. Something else Jamie laughed at him for. She talked him into not using half his hair products while they were there. After all who would see but their closest friends?

Draco being the rich pureblood was able to join Jamie in her water activities. He laughed and smiled more in those days then his whole life. Pansy and Blaise were amazed at the change in Draco. He was happy and free. They both feared that he was falling in love with the girl and they worried about what would happen when he found out Jamie's secret.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

It was the last night on the island and Draco had convinced the others to allow the two of them to have a romantic dinner alone. A romantic candlelit dinner for two was set out on the terrace. Draco wore black linen slacks with a soft dove grey silk shirt. He was blown away when Jamie walked out in a white dress with spaghetti straps. It barely brushed her knees. She had dainty matching sandals on her pretty little feet. Her long beautiful hair was partially pulled up. It was a messy, carefully arranged array of curls but it was perfect for her. He took her hand and led her to the table.

"I hope you don't mind. I wanted this to be just the two of us," Draco explained holding out her chair.

"I don't mind," Jamie told him but then she frowned. "But there's something you need to know."

"Not tonight. Tonight is just for us. Right this moment. The real world can wait until tomorrow."

"But Draco…" she tried again. Jamie knew she had to tell him the truth. He placed one finger on her lips.

"Later. We'll talk later."

Dinner was fabulous. A light lobster bisque soup followed by pecan encrusted rainbow trout and steamed vegetables. Dessert was a to die for chocolate lava cake drizzled with raspberry sauce. Conversation was light. Draco asked about the upcoming week and gala. He told her about attending and how he had offered his club as an after after party. Jamie laughed at that. He invited her to attend as his date as well as his date for the after party. With a shy smile Jamie nodded her agreement. Draco leaned forward and gently kissed her lips sealing the deal.

Music starting playing and Draco helped her from the table and she went into his arms. It was more swaying then dancing. Draco started to whisper sing the words in her ear.

_O__h look there you go again_

_P__uttin on that smile again_

_E__ven though __I__ know you've had a bad day_

_D__oin this doin that_

_A__lways puttin yourself last_

_A __whole lotta give and not enuff take_

_B__ut you can only be strong so long before you break_

_S__o.._

_F__all_

_G__o on and fall apart_

_F__all into these arms of mine_

_I__'ll catch you __every time__ you_

_F__all_

_G__o on and lose it all_

_E__very doubt every fear_

_E__very worry every tear_

_I__'m right here_

_B__aby fall_

_F__orget about the world tonight_

_A__ll thats wrong and all thats right_

_L__ay your head on my shoulder let it fade away_

_A__nd if you wanna let go it's okay_

_F__all_

_G__o on and fall apart_

_F__all into these arms of mine_

_I__'ll catch you __every time__ you_

_F__all_

_G__o on and lose it all_

_E__very doubt every fear_

_E__very worry every tear_

_I__'m right here_

_B__aby fall_

_H__old on_

_H__old on_

_H__old on_

_T__o me_

_F__all_

_G__o on and fall apart_

_F__all into these arms of mine_

_I__'ll catch you __every time__ you_

_F__all_

_G__o on and lose it all_

_E__very doubt every fear_

_E__very worry every tear_

_I'__m right here_

_B__aby fall_

"Please Jamie," Draco whispered as the song came to an end. "Just fall." He lifted her chin and kissed her. Draco's tongue swept along her bottom lip and slipped inside as she opened her mouth. And in that moment there was no secrets and Jamie let herself fall knowing in the end Draco wasn't going to be there to catch her.


	7. Chapter 7

Warnings: Cross-dressing, slash, het (D/OC), rape (implied)  
Rating: Mature  
Summary: Draco meets someone from his past. H/D  
Disclaimer: Warnings and rating are subject to change with the chapters. I don't own anything. I'm just playing in JKR's world. Not responsible for any minors reading this. Warnings and Rating subject to change.

hpdmhpdmhpdmhpdm

Getting back to the real world was a major chore for all of them. The work seemed to have piled up while they were gone.

"I can't believe this chaos! They think the outfits have been lost!" Hermione shrieked.

"They'll find them," Ron reassured her. "Don't worry. And even if they don't there is still time to make a new set."

"You think you've got it bad?" Pansy moaned. "Try to make twenty designers happy and run a magazine."

"No fun being the photographer. How about you Ron? How's life as a publicist and manager?" Blaise asked.

"Oh it's great fun! I have twenty designers all wanting Jamie," he moaned.

"Ron…."Hermione whined.

"Yes darling. Jamie is modeling for you. No one else has been decided on yet. Probably won't be until a few days before." Ron looked around him. "Speaking of Jamie, where is she?"

"Where else?"Pansy smiled.

"On floo call with Draco?" Blaise questioned.

"Isn't that like the fifth time today?" Hermione asked.

"Well she had to thank him for the orchids and the lilies. Oh and the chocolates. Let me see also the scarf and oh yes now I think they're discussing a date," Pansy replied with a smirk.

"She needs to tell him," Ron warned.

"Have you watched the two of them?" Hermione asked the other three. They all nodded. "Jamie has tried numerous times and each time Draco stops her. I just hope when he finds out she doesn't get hurt."

"If he hurts her…"Ron started.



"We kill him," Pansy finished. The others nodded.

Hpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdm

"Really Draco you don't have to send me gifts all the time, every day," Jamie scolded.

"I see something that reminds me of you and I buy it," Draco replied.

"I don't need all the gifts Draco. I like you already," she told him.

"It's not that. I told you why and besides I have plenty to spend," he smiled.

"Draco…" she warned.

"Have dinner with me tonight," he interrupted. "We can have dinner at the penthouse. I'll even cook."

"You cook?" she joked.

"Very well actually," he smirked.

"We do need to talk. There's something I need to tell you," she told him.

"Just say you'll have dinner with me," he replied. His cell phone rang. "Just a moment love. It's the club." Draco put the phone to his ear. "Malfoy speaking. I see. I'll be right there." He shut the phone and smile apologetically at Jamie. "Sorry love but I've got to cancel."

"Is everything alright?" she questioned.

"Just last minute things for the party. Club business. I'll ring or floo your tomorrow."

"Alright. But Draco we really need to talk. This is important."

"We'll talk soon. Sweet dreams."

"Good night." With a sigh Jamie ended the call. She got up and walked into the kitchen with her friends.

"Another night not telling him?" Blaise asked.

"If I could pin him down I would. Every time I try he stops me," she groans. "When he finds out he's going to remember that he hates me. What am I going to do?"

"Try to tell him before he finds out," Pansy warned.

"I try. I tell him we need to talk and he just blows me off," Jamie said with a small sob at the end. "He's going to hate me again." On every mind was the plea that it wasn't true.



Hpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdm

Draco floo'd into his office to find it pitch black.

"What in the world?" he muttered. Dozens of candles sprang to life. A very naked and aroused man was sitting in his chair with a leg slung over each arm. His hands were slowly stroking his body.

"Missed me lover?" a husky voice asked. Draco sighed.

"When did you get in Jean Paul?" Draco questioned.

"I came straight here only to be told you've taken up with some strumpet. Going straight are we?" he sneered.

"That's none of your business," Draco hissed. "I think you need to leave."

"Leave? But the party is just starting darling," the other man purred.

"I'm asking you nicely. It's time to go," Draco ordered.

"Sounds to me like Nikita and Philip were right. You've gone soft. I hear she's frigid. Never takes a lover. Hoping to melt the ice queen?" Draco snarled and dangerously walked to Jean Paul. He pulled the other man up by his hair.

"Never talk about Jamie ever again!" Draco demanded. Jean Paul took his chance and crashed their mouths together. He rubbed and writhed against Draco and smiled in triumph when the blond started to harden and respond to the kiss.

"No talking. Got it. Let's get you out of these clothes," the other man said while unbuttoning Draco's shirt.

"I really shouldn't…" Draco began.

"You're not in a relationship yet are you?" Jean Paul questioned. Draco shook his head. "So why go without?" Draco's shirt was ripped off him. "Besides what your pretty little girl doesn't know won't hurt her."

Hpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdm

"We'll figure this out hon. In the meantime I have some papers for Draco. You said he's at his club?" Jamie nodded. "Good. I'll have Melanie take this right over," Pansy explained. "One less thing to worry about. " Pansy floo'd her assistant who came over and took a packet from Pansy. "Stay for the papers and come back. Alright?"

"Yes, Mrs. Zabini," the young assistant agreed.

She apparated to Sinful Dreams and was escorted to Draco's office. Not getting an answer to her knock she decided to leave the packet on his desk and let her boss know what she'd done. Opening the door 

both men turned to face her. Mr. Malfoy was busy pumping his hips into some man leaning over his desk. They both glared at her. She took a step back and felt for the door knob.

"Mrs. Zabini sent these over. I'll just tell her you'll send them over in the morning. Um… goodnight." She slammed the door shut and took off running. When she reached the apparating chamber she went straight to Pansy's office. She sat down on the couch and started to cry. Miss Jamie was going to be so hurt! And Mrs. Zabini was going to murder Mr. Malfoy.

"Where are the papers? Goodness Melanie what is wrong?" Pansy asked coming into the office. Melanie just sobbed harder. "You can tell me. Was Draco a bear?" Melanie shook her head and started to cry harder. "Then what was it dear?" Draco appeared in the office. His trousers were undone and his shirt ripped. His hair was all messed up and his lips swollen. Pansy took one look at him and started toward him. Draco held up his hands.

"It wasn't what it looked like?" Draco pleaded. Melanie looked up shocked at his words. "Okay it was what it looked like but it meant nothing. Just something to pass the time until Jamie decides what she wants."

"Get out!" Pansy hissed. They both turned to look at her. "Get out of my house. "

"Pans I just need to explain. Make you understand," he explained.

"Oh I understand. If you're not out of her by the count of five I'll hex you so bad you'll wish you were dead. 5… 4…. I'm not kidding Draco. Get out. 3… 2…"

"Okay I'm going. Just don't tell Jamie." Draco turned around to see Jamie standing there.

"I hate you more than I ever did back at Hogwarts!" Jamie spat. She turned on her heel and stomped away.

"To think she felt enough about you that she was going to share all her secrets with you. I'm so glad you kept her from doing that." A hard right hook was felt to his jaw right before he felt himself being locked out of the wards to Pansy and Blaise's home. 


	8. Chapter 8

Warnings: Cross-dressing, slash, het (D/OC), rape (implied)  
Rating: Mature  
Summary: Draco meets someone from his past. H/D  
Disclaimer: Warnings and rating are subject to change with the chapters. I don't own anything. I'm just playing in JKR's world. Not responsible for any minors reading this. Warnings and Rating subject to change. Sorry belongs to Buckcherry. Purple Hyacinth - I am sorry, Please forgive me, Sorrow; Red Carnation - my heart aches for you.

Jamie walked away willing the tears to stay away just a little bit longer. She just had to make it to her home. Just make it home. She ignored the voices calling to her. Right now she just didn't care.

Twisting her ring she portkeyed home and locked down the wards. The only thing keeping her in London was the fact that she had obligations. Otherwise she'd be sooo out of here! Jamie dropped the glamours and Harry changed into a pair of sleep pants. He braided his long hair and then sat in a semi-catatonic state on the window seat.

Hpdmhpdmhpdm

Draco just stood there. Hogwarts? Hated him at Hogwarts? Jamie heard it all? Finally it seemed like his limbs unfroze. He was able to move.

He made to move toward the gates but was repelled. His best friends actually removed him from their wards. Shocked, confused, angry, hurt and a myriad of other emotions swirled around in Draco's mind. Apparating back to his home was a chore. How he didn't splinch himself he wasn't sure.

What in the hell just happened? One moment he was in the beginning of a relationship with a girl he could fall in love with, then he's pounding Jean Paul into his desk, and now this. It was all too much. He needed a drink. Not just a drink. He needed to get drunk!

Hpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdm

After getting the whole story out of her assistant, Pansy sent the poor girl home. She promptly told the others what had happened.

"Look Malfoy isn't my favorite person we all know this but there's only two people he'd ever drop everything for and their actually the same person. So what made him do this?" Ron questioned.

"Because he's a slut!" Pansy hissed. Blaise reached out to her. "No Blaise! You know it's true. Look at his track record."

"But things were different Pans," Blaise calmly told her. "Draco wasn't with anyone the whole time they were together."

"That we know of," she argued.

"He's not normally one to hide his affairs," Hermione reminded her.



"Why are all of you defending him? Shouldn't you all be helping me plot to kill him?" she demanded.

"I'd like some answers first," Blaise replied and the other two agreed.

"Well you get your answers. In the meantime, someone better figure out how to get through Jamie's wards."

Hpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdm

After finishing off a bottle of firewhiskey Draco looked through all his old school photos. Nothing. No sign of Jamie. Who was she?

Jamie. Why did he do it? He had no intention of being with Jean Paul or anyone else for that matter. He wanted to be with Jamie. Salazar he had to make this right. Pulling out a piece of paper he wrote her a letter and sent it off with a bouquet of purple Hyacinth, and red Carnations.

Hpdmhpdmhpdmhpdm

The owl hovered outside the wards. Harry could tell it was growing tired. He pulled on his dressing gown and opened a window. With the wave of his hand, he allowed a small hole in the wards for the owl. It flew straight to him.

"I'm sorry you're tired. You should have given up and returned home," he told it. The owl stuck out its foot. Gently Harry took the note and set the owl on the sill. You rest here. Do you need any water?" The owl just turned its head. "Alright. Just rest." Jamie opened the note.

Dearest Jamie

Oh I had a lot to say was thinking on my time away, I missed you and things weren't the same. Cause everything inside it never comes out right and when I see you cry it makes me want to die. I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry I'm blue, I'm sorry about all things I said to you and I know I can't take it back. I love how you kiss, I love all you're sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round. And I just wanted to say I'm sorry:

This time I think I'm to blame it's harder to get through the days. You get older and blame turns to shame. Every single day I think about how we came all this way; the sleepless nights and the tears you cried it's never too late to make it right. Oh yeah sorry!

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry I'm blue, I'm sorry about all things I said to you and I know I can't take it back. I love how you kiss, I love all you're sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round. And I just wanted to say I'm sorry.

I'm sorry baby. I'm sorry.

Draco


	9. Chapter 9

Warnings: Cross-dressing, slash, het (D/OC), rape (implied)  
Rating: Mature  
Summary: Draco meets someone from his past. H/D  
Disclaimer: Warnings and rating are subject to change with the chapters. I don't own anything. I'm just playing in JKR's world. Not responsible for any minors reading this. Warnings and Rating subject to change.

Apologize is owned by Timbaland.

hpdmhpdmhpdmhpdm

'He's sorry!' Jamie fumed. 'He's sorry! Oh he's about to be sorry!' Jamie quickly dressed and reapplied the glamour. She apparated to Malfoy Manor.

Jamie appeared in front of Draco's chair. His wards shattered by wild magic and his house elves scrambling to protect house and master. She balled up the note and threw it at Draco. "You think this will make me forgive you? You're sorry?" she hissed. Draco dropped the bottle and jumped to his feet. He tried to reach out to the furious woman but she slapped his hands away.

"You never let me in. You had so many secrets…." Draco began.

"So this is my fault?" she demanded. "How many times did I tell you we needed to talk? How many times did I ask?" she questioned. "How many Draco?"

"I don't know. A lot. But you never…"

"You want to know the big secret Draco?" she screamed. "Do you?" She stepped back from him. "Here's my big secret!" The glamour fell away to reveal Harry Potter. "That's right Draco. Jamie Evans is really Harry Potter. Now you have something to go to the papers about. You've finally gotten your perfect revenge. Now stay away from me. I hate you!" He waved his hand at himself and reapplied the glamour. Then he waved his hand at Draco. "But here's my revenge on you. You may know my secret but you'll never be able to tell anyone anything about it." With that Jamie apparated away.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

"Jamie isn't answering!" Hermione said closing her cell.

"We knew she wouldn't," Ron told them.

"Any luck getting past the wards?" Pansy asked.

"Nope but I'm going to go talk to Draco," Blaise told them. Pansy started to argue. "I just want to hear his side of the story.

"It does seem weird," Hermione agreed. Blaise left with a crack.

"Guess I'll have the elves put on some tea. It's going to be a long night," Pansy replied.



HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Jamie arrived home and dropped the glamour once again. Draco knew! Not only did Draco know but he had shown him. He couldn't share the knowledge! Oh that must kill him! Harry curled up in the window seat. It hurt. His whole body hurt. At least now he didn't have to worry about being good enough or wondering if Draco would want Jamie or Harry. Harry brought his knees up and hugged them to his chest. He watched the sunrise through tear filled eyes.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Blaise arrived at Malfoy Manor to elves scrambling around. He grabbed one as it tried to hurry past. "Why are the wards down?" he yelled over the screaming wards.

"Masters friend broke through," the elf told him. Blaise let go of the elf and ran for the study. He knew of only one person who was able to do that. He skidded to a stop in front of a drunken Draco.

"You're alive!" Blaise announced.

"What made you think otherwise?" Draco asked while trying to get the wards back up.

"The wards are down! I thought the Manor had been attacked." Blaise told him.

"No. Just H.. Jamie telling me she never wanted to see my sorry face again," Draco told him sadly.

"What happened Draco? I thought the two of you had something going," Blaise asked him.

" I don't know. One minute I'm telling him no and then I can't keep my hands off him," Draco tiredly told him.

"Look let's get the wards back up and then you'd better tell me everything," Blaise offered.

"Why?" Draco demanded.

"Because if you don't you're going to lose more than just Jamie. Pansy will never forgive you," Blaise answered.

"I don't know why it would matter to her," Draco replied.

"Because Jamie is one of our best friends. She's family. The little sister neither of us have. If you knew what Jamie did for us and what she's been through well you'd understand more but I can't tell you." Blaise argued. Draco nodded. Together the two restored the wards and then Draco told him about what had happened.

"I just couldn't stop myself," Draco told him.

"I'm not sure how to fix this," Blaise sighed.



"I'm not sure there is a way to fix this." Draco said looking away. 'How do you fix a shattered dream?' he thought.

"I'd better go," Blaise said standing up. "Pansy will be frantic with worry over Jamie. I bet Ron and Hermione are over as well." He stepped into the flames and floo'd away.

"I should have guessed as soon as I saw the other two thirds of the trio," Draco said to the empty room.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

With a wave of his hand the song that said it all blared through the house. Another wave of his hand and Prongs circled around him.

"I want you to make sure he hears the whole song. Will you do that for me?" Harry asked the patronus. It bowed his head. "Then take this to Draco Malfoy. " A nip and the patronus ran through the wall.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

A silvery stag ran into his bedchamber.

"Just great. What torment does he have for me now?" Draco asked the stag. Music started to play.

"I'm holding on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
And I'm hearing what you say  
But I just can't make a sound  
You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down  
But wait...  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around and say..

That it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
(But that's nothing new)  
Yeah yeah

I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue  
And you say  
Sorry like an angel, heavens not the thing for you,  
But I'm afraid

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologizes, it's too late  


Woahooo woah

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah yeah  
I said it's too late to apologize, a yeah

I'm holding your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground..."

"No reply. Not yet. He wants to send a song. That's fine. I've gotta find one to send back." Draco nodded to the stag that shimmered out of sight. He'd deal with the Jamie/Harry situation later. There were other things to deal with. Like who had allowed Jean Paul into the club? He'd talk to Monica tomorrow about why she called him about an emergency on his cell. She'd better have a good reason or she'd be without a job.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Blaise returned home to find his suspicions correct. He informed the others of the information he'd gathered and was told in turn that no one had gotten through to Jamie.

"Do you think she'll run?" Ron asked.

"After breaking through the wards? No way. But I think Draco knows Jamie is Harry. Only he made sure Draco won't be able to tell." Blaise told them.

"Oh to know that the two people you want are one and the same and now you can't have either," Pansy cackled.

"I still think he was set up," Blaise huffed.

"You're entitled to your opinion darling. I'm entitled to mine," Pansy reminded him. "We'll find out who's right in the end."

"Let's just home Harry isn't the one destroyed in the end," Hermione said and they all agreed.


	10. Chapter 10

Days passed slowly it seemed to Jamie

Disclaimer: Sorry I don't own anything. I'm just playing in JKR's world. Not responsible for anyone under the legal age reading this. Ratings and warnings subject to change.

Summary: Draco meets someone from his past. H/D  
Warnings: Cross-dressing, slash, het (D/OC)  
Rating: Mature  
Disclaimer: Going to try my first true slash story. Warnings and rating are subject to change with the chapters.  
I don't own anything. I'm just playing in JKR's world. Not responsible for any minors reading this. Warnings and Rating subject to change.

hpdmhpdmhpdmhpdm

Days passed slowly it seemed to Jamie. She avoided her friends outside of work. The raven haired beauty barely ate and sleep was only a luxury. Most nights were spent curled up on her window seat watching day turn to night and then to day again. She threw herself into getting ready for the gala. Jamie decided she'd not only model for Hermione but five other designers as well. Her days were spent in fittings and rehearsals.

Hpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdm

Pansy opened up the Daily Prophet only to throw it across the floor. Once again Draco was practically having sex with someone in the picture.

"I see he took up with that woman again. What was her name?" Blaise said picking up the paper.

"Nikita. I recognized Jean Paul in yesterday's issue. The other man must be Philip. So much for him not being a slut. Surely you have to agree now," Pansy demanded.

"I don't know what to think," Blaise admitted. "He seemed regretful when we spoke at the manor."

"Guess he got over it," Pansy huffed. Blaise could only nod in agreement. He didn't understand what Draco was thinking and doing.

Hpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdm

Head pounding, Draco opened his eyes to Jean Paul trailing his hand down Draco's chest.

"What are you doing here?" Draco demanded.

"You think after last night I'd leave? Oh lover you jest! Last night was magic! I was extremely surprised when you made me stay after Nikita and Philip left. And what fun we had!" Philip happily told him. "I knew we were meant for each other!"

"Get your things and get out! I don't remember anything about last night and I want you to leave," Draco commanded.

"But love…" Jean Paul started.

"Be gone before I get back," Draco told him slipping from the bed and heading for the shower.

"You're going to be mine. All bets are off with Nikita. You're mine Draco Malfoy," Jean Paul whispered to the empty room. He took out a small compact and waved his wand over the contents. The compact glowed red and Jean Paul blew the powder into the room. "There. Now I've dusted the room. Nikita thinks she's going to be the next Mrs. Malfoy. She's got another thing coming." Jean Paul quickly dressed and left never knowing Draco's house elf Mipsy had seen the dust settle around the room. She quickly cleaned the room and banished the bedding. Everything in her master's room was stripped of the powder.

Hpdmhpdmhpdmhpdm

Hot water pounded the knots out of Draco's tense shoulders. 'What in Merlin's name is going on?' he thought to himself. 'Why do I keep doing this? I don't want them! Why can't I remember what happened during that time?' He wished yet again that Blaise and Pansy were around for him to talk to. Pansy hated him now and Draco felt it best to leave Blaise out of the middle. He would after all take his wife's side.

Hpdmhpdmhpdmhpdm

Ron walked into Harry's bedroom and his heart sank. From the looks of things, it was another night of no sleep for his friend. If only 'Moine hadn't made him promise not to hurt Malfoy. Ron wanted to tear the other man apart for playing with his best mate like that and then to have the gall to flaunt others in papers.

Gently he reached out and laid his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Time to get up mate. You've got fittings and rehearsals. The big day is almost here.

"I'll just hop in the shower if you'll arrange breakfast," Harry yawned turning from the window.

"Of course mate. I'll see you downstairs," Ron said heading for the door.

"Just toast and tea please," Harry requested.

"You really need to eat more," Ron told him.

"I'm just not hungry," Harry explained.

"Harry you…" Ron started.

"Please Ron," Harry begged.

"Alright mate just toast and tea. But don't tell Hermione," Ron finally said in defeat.

"Thanks Ron," Harry smiled heading for the shower.

"Oh if only I hadn't promised," Ron told the empty room. "Malfoy you are sooo going to pay for this."


	11. Chapter 11

Unfortunately I don't own anything or anyone in the HP universe! *sigh* If only...

Harry showered and reapplied the Jamie glamour. Looking in the mirror she was ready to face the world; allowing Harry to retreat.

'Great! Now I sound like I have a split personality.' Jamie thought with a sigh. She grabbed a light jacket and left her room. "I'm ready Ron!" she yelled down the stairs.

"Good. Your tea and toast is ready. I fixed everything the way you like it. You can eat while we go over the itinerary," Ron suggested.

"Ron you spoil me!" Harry said with a smile.

'If only that smile reached her eyes,' Ron thought. "That's what best mates do. Now timing is tight but Pansy has moved all your designers close together and made the times different so that you can have an easier time of getting where you need to be."

"Good ole Pans," Harry sighed. "I don't know what I'd do without you guys."

"Dunno mate but do me a favor and don't call Pansy old around me, eh." Harry laughed at Ron and finished up his meal. "We should probably apparate on over. Hermione took the car so if we need muggle transport we have it." Jamie nodded her approval. "Ready?" Jamie stood up and brushed at her clothes. She then placed her hand on Ron's arm.

Hpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdm

"Master?" Mipsy called from the doorway. Draco looked up to see his favorite house elf pulling at her ears.

"What is it Mipsy?" Draco asked.

"Mipsy has something to tell Master but she doesn't want him to get mad," Mipsy whimpered.

"I can't promise that I won't get mad but I'll try not to get mad at you. Now what is it?" Draco demanded. Still pulling at her ears, Mipsy proceeded to tell her master what she'd seen and done this morning. When she finished Draco was staring at her in shock. "A red dust?" he asked. She nodded her head. "He blew the dust around the room?" Again the poor elf nodded. "Please check any and all rooms that he, Nikita and Philip have had access to. If you find any room with the powder come get me. I'd like to try and test the powder. If it's what I expect it to be… have Noddy check the club. Tell him he needs to check my room and office especially."

"Yes master." Mipsy disappeared with a small pop.

'I wonder if that's what caused all of this,' Draco thought. Mipsy popped back into the room. "That was fast."  
"Mipsy had help from other elves. Would Master like to know which rooms or see the rooms?" Mipsy asked.

"Rooms?" Draco questioned.

"Yes master. "

"Tell me first and then we'll go over each one to see if we can't get enough for a sample."

"Elves found the powder in the floo room, Master's study, library, office, the green room, the family dining room, Master's bathroom and the informal parlor," Mipsy reported.

"And it is all the same stuff?"

"Seems to be Master. Only it has different magical signatures."

"The powder was set to a specific person and all three of them have been using it and me to their advantage. Get in touch with Griggotts and make sure I haven't given them any money. Advise them that I will be coming in to talk to my manager as soon as I've worked out what this is. Now we need to see just how much of this powder we can gather." Draco and Mipsy set up wards and spells to gather the powder, to diminish the effects of it on him which gathering and to totally clean up each and every room. Draco held up a small beaker full of the powder. "This should give me more then enough to work with. Good work Mipsy. Please thank the other elves for me." Mipsy smiled, bowed and then popped out of sight. 'I'll need to figure out how to separate the powder into each separate magical signature. I'd like to know who has been using this the most. Finally something that might help me figure out what is going on.' Draco wished yet again that he could go to his friends.

Hphphphphphphphphphphp

Griggotts send an owl showing him the "gifts" Draco had given to the three. He promptly sent a reply halting any future gifts and demanding a return. Draco explained how he'd been dusted and sent a sample to the goblins for them to test and use as evidence.

Hphphphphphphphphphphp

Draco learned that Monica was blackmailed into helping Jean Paul. He threatened to help her ex-husband get custody of the kids. After all, what fit mother would work nights in a club? While angry that she didn't come to him, Draco understood why she'd done it. He arranged for an attorney to help her out and reassured her that she was a wonderful mom and working in a club was honest work.

Hphhphphphhphphphphphphp  
Draco made sure he had seats for all the shows Jamie was in. Now that he had the proof that he didn't willingly set out to hurt her. 'Oh let's face it! I'm in love with him.. her… um… him!' Draco told himself. 'I've got to get Harry back!'

Draco sent the results of his tests to aurors and to his best friends. Hopefully they will read them.

Hphphphphphphphphph

Aurors arrested Jean Paul, Philip and Nikita. Due to Lord Malfoy's money and influence their charges were black out.

Griggotts made sure that all money and gifts were returned to the Malfoy vault.

Hphphphphphphphhpphphphph

A large envelope was handed to Pansy. She looked at the handwriting and threw it into the wastebasket.

"I have nothing to say to him and anything he sends can go to the rubbish," she told her assistant.

"Yes, ma'am," Monique told her. Lord Malfoy made them all miserable and she personally hoped he'd take the hint and leave them all alone!

Hphhphphphphphphhphphphp

A Malfoy owl landed in front of Blaise. He sighed and took the envelope. He read the cover sheet but didn't get to see anything else as he was told the show was starting. He put the letter back into the envelope, sighed and left the room, leaving the envelope sitting on top of his camera bag.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm sooo very sorry for the long wait. I couldn't find the perfect song. Then Makoto Sagaro used the following song (Hear Me Out by Frou Frou) in a story. It was perfect! Exactly what I needed Draco to want to say. So I dedicate this chapter to Makoto Sagaro. Thank you for introducind me to the perfect song!

I don't own anything HP, the song or Frou Frou. This is only written for entertainment purposes and not intended for monetary gain.

hphphphphphphphphp

Pansy talked to the different reporters making sure they were giving the Gala and Jamie the best coverage available. She had to deal with Designers who were running late, and making sure everything was running smoothly for them. She had to make sure the guards were getting the models to their shows. Security was especially tight around Jamie. Pansy was sure she'd seen Draco and she didn't want him anywhere near her little sister.

Ron was making sure his best mate and client had everything needed to make things go smoothly. He barked orders to Jamie's assistant to make sure she had plenty of bottle water and light snacks in easy reach. That things were warded to to prevent tampering. Ron would have loved to see the shows but with Jamie modeling for six of them, one of which was Hermione's, he had to stay behind the scenes.

Blaise with the help of two assistants was following Jamie from show to show. He was one of many photographers shooting the shows. His only and main concern was Jamie. She was his focal point. The only show that he would totally photograph would be Hermione's show which was scheduled to be the last show before the "meet and greet" part of the gala. He noticed Draco at every one of Jamie's shows but didn't have the inclination or the time to speak to him. He just hoped Pansy didn't see him.

Hermione was going over the clothes making sure everything was ready. All the accessories and shoes were laid out with the correct outfit. Her assistants were making sure the correct outfit was with the model it belonged to. Of course Jamie had the choice pieces. She would be the first, middle and last model to walk. Jamie would be wearing Hermione's favorites which just happened to be her signature gowns.

Draco sat in the front row of every one of Jamie's shows. He sat not fair from the photographers on his left while magazine reporters said not far on his right. He knew he had primo seats. Draco knew Blaise had seen him by the shake of Blaise's head and the frown directed at him. Draco hoped that meant that Blaise hadn't had time to read the information and not that Blaise thought it too little too late.

Jamie was energetic and barely breaking a sweat. She was patient with her dressers, make-up artists and hair stylists. They loved taking care of Jamie. She was always the easiest to please and take care of. When she stepped out on the stage the crowd would surge to their feet and clap. Even in the unrealistic and unbelievable outfits some of the designers had her wear, Jamie looked like a graceful goddess.

hphphphphphphphphphphphphphp hphphphp

Jamie had just finished her fifth show and was having her makeup taken off and her hair brushed out. Hermione had asked for a "clean slate" so to speak. Portions were around her making a cubicle of sorts. She could hear three models talking nearby. At first she didn't care to hear what they were talking about and then Draco's name was mentioned.

"Did you hear? Nikita, Philip and Jean-Paul were arrested today," one of the girls said.

"No! What happened?" the second model asked.

"Oh you'll love this. Especially knowing how much you just loovveee Nikita," the third voice sneered.

"What tell me!" the second model demanded.

"Rumor has it they were drugging Draco Malfoy with Angel's Kiss," the first reported.

"That red dust?" the second girl wondered.

"The very same. His house elf saw them dust the house and reported back to his master."

"Why wasn't it in the papers?" Jamie wondered the same thing.

"He's Lord Malfoy. With his money of course they'd hide it," the third girl said with a bit of bite.

"Then how do you two know?"

"My cousin is an Auror. He was one of the ones investigating. He mentioned it escorting me to one of my shows."

"Wow! But why would they dust him? I thought that stuff was illegal."

"It is dummy! Why else would they dust him? They were hoping he'd marry one of them. It was the only way to get to him after he started dating Jamie. "

"Does Jamie know?" All three of them turned to look at the portion. Each wondering if the dark haired beauty was in there. "What about his friends?"

"Surely someone would have told them."

"I don't think she knew..." They all watched as Ron and Blaise held up a very pale Jamie and they walked her out of the area.

hphphphphphphphphphphphp

The three arrived backstage to Hermione's show.

"Hermione! Hermione come quick!" Ron yelled.

"What? What is wrong? Oh my! Jamie! What's wrong with Jamie?" Hermione gasped running up to them. "Jamie! Jamie! What's wrong?"

"She heard a rumor about Malfoy," Ron told her.

"I did receive something from Draco this morning. It's in my bag. I'm going to go get it. Hermione can you get a calming potion for Jamie?" Blaise said heading to his crew to get his bag.

"I'll get Pansy to stall the show for a bit," Ron said running off to find Pansy. Hermione handed Jamie a vial.

"Do you want to talk?" Hermione asked the trembling girl. Jamie shook her head.

"I need to get ready," Jamie told her as if in a daze.

"We can be a little late," Hermione told her.

"No. I can think about this after the gala. I can't right now Hermione," Jamie begged. "Please Hermione. I can't do this right now."

"If you're sure," Hermione said her voice cracking. She turned as she heard Pansy speaking on stage. Pansy was announcing some musical guest who would be entertaining the crowd while the show was being set up. She informed the crowd due to other shows running late, the last show wasn't ready to go. "Let's get you dressed." Hermione led the girl away.

hphphphphphphphphphphphph

Blaise pulled out the envelope and opened it. He read it and then handed it over to Ron and Pansy who had just left the stage.

"It's true," he told them. "Draco was drugged with Angel's kiss."

"So he was being drugged to be with them? It was against his will?" Pansy asked.

"Looks that way," Ron answered before Blaise could.

"What do we do?" Pansy asked watching Hermione led Jamie away.

"We hope for the best. It's all up to Jamie now," Blaise said looking through the curtains at Draco who had left his seat and was talking to the sound crew.

hphphphphphphph

Jamie was numb. She didn't know what to think or believe. Could it be true? Her instincts were telling her to run. Run far away. Only she couldn't. This show was sooo important to Hermione. The Gala soooo important to Pansy. She couldn't let them down.

"Jamie are you sure you can do this? You're up first," Hermione told her.

"I'll be fine Hermione. Don't worry," Jamie whispered. A very short circle skirt was cinched around Jamie's waist while a flowy poet shirt was tied around her waist to form a mid-drift. Long chains were lowered over her head and boots were placed on her feet. Her hair was placed in an upswept ponytail while her make up was applied. Hermione nodded in approval.

Jamie stood and hugged everyone before going to stand at the stairs leading to the stage. Pansy was back on stage. The band wasn't leaving. Jamie turned to look back at Hermione who shrugged.

"Serenading our beautiful Jamie and you, our fans, is Frou Frou," Pansy informed the crowd. "You're out the whole song so play it up," Pansy told her coming down the stairs. "You sure you can do this?" Jamie nodded. She started up the stairs. Before she even reached the stage the song started. Jamie waited to get a feel for the song before stepping out.

_**I join the queue on your answerphone**_

_**And all i am - is holding breath**_

_**Just pick up i know you're there**_

_**Can't you hear - i'm not myself**_

Jamie was doing this cross between a skip and a shuffle as she moved towards the band.

_**Oh go ahead and lie to me**_

_**You could say anything**_

_**Small talk will be - just fine**_

_**Your voice is everything**_

_**We owe it to love**_

_**And it all depends on you**_

She came to a stop beside the woman singing and waved to her before swaying for a moment to the music. Then with a flounce she started down the stage.

_**So listen up - this sun hasn't set**_

_**I refuse to believe that it's only me feeling**_

_**Just hear me out - i'm not over you yet**_

_**It's love on the line can you handle it**_

She smiled, waved and blew kisses to the crowd. She stumbled as she spotted Draco sitting there watching her. Of course no one but those who knew her knew she had stumbled. Everyone else thought it was part of the show.

_**So how do i do normal**_

_**The smile i fake - the permanent wave of**_

_**Cue cards and fix it kits**_

_**Can't you tell - i'm not myself**_

She posed and twined the necklaces around her fingers. A half turn and another pose. She ruffled the skirt. A slow spin had the skirt slightly flaring around her long legs.

_**I'm a slow motion accident**_

_**Lost in coffee rings - and fingerprints**_

_**I don't - wanna feel - anything**_

_**But i do**_

_**And it all comes back to you**_

She looked at Draco over her shoulder. To everyone else she was smiling and laughing but Draco knew she was searching. He realized she knew. She knew and she knew this song was his message to her.

_**So listen up - this sun hasn't set**_

_**(I refuse to believe that it's only me feeling)**_

_**Just hear me out - i'm not over you yet**_

_**(It's love on the line can you handle it?)**_

Her three friends watched from the sidelines. Each hoping and praying she was going to be able to pull this off. They were amazed at the show so far.

_**So listen up**_

_**Look at me straight**_

_**Just hear me out**_

_**Don't make me wait**_

_**I'm not myself**_

_**I can't take this**_

_**Love's on the line**_

_**Is that your final answer**_

Jamie started back up the stage. She turned and did a little innocent pose and blew one last kiss.

_**I join the queue on your answerphone**_

_**And all i am - is holding breath**_

_**Just pick up i know you're there...**_

Jamie walked back to the band. She swayed a bit to the music and with a wave headed off the stage.

_**So listen up - this sun hasn't set**_

_**(I refuse to believe that it's only me feeling)**_

_**Just hear me out - i'm not over you yet**_

_**(It's love on the line can you handle it?)**_


End file.
